The Meaning of Dreams
by lil gillian
Summary: Now I'm dreaming with you. Chapter 4 is up! FINISHED!If you like the song "Dreaming of you" by Selena you will like chapter 4.
1. The Meaning of Dreams

**The meaning of dreams**

By: lil gillian

Another one. Every night for the past month, I've been having dreams of Mulder. Romantic dreams. Nothing that BAD. At first it was just little things like Mulder flirting with me. He always flirts with me. I had dreams of holding hands and kisses. But the one I just had was different. Mulder and me were married and I was pregnant. He was talking to my stomach and did all the things that husbands do. Why am I dreaming of Mulder? Were not even dating.

Today at lunch break I'm going to see my therapist. I've been seeing her for about 2 years now. She knows that I work for the FBI. I've talked about Mulder before but I haven't told her about my dreams.

I walk down the hall to our basement office. I already picked up coffee. I open the door to see Mulder already working on his report on the computer. Typing away. When he realizes I'm here he looks up from the computer.

"Good morning" He says as he sits up from his sit and walks to me.

"Good morning, here's your coffee." I hand him his coffee and he walks to the filing cabinet.

"Thanks honey." He calls back. Thank goodness he wasn't looking at me because I was blushing like an idiot. I take a seat at my desk and sip my coffee.

"Scully, I got a call from someone looking for you. They said that you needed to see them at 12:30."

"Thanks." It must have been Karin my therapist. She should of called my cellphone.

"Is it a date?" He ask.

"Ya, with my friend Karin." I lied. Karin's not really my friend. But I wasn't going to tell Mulder that I go to therapy. He would worry about me.

"That's good. I was just worried that you were cheating on me." He smiles. I do to.

"You know Mulder, one day Skinner or someone is going to come down here and hear you. Then what are we going to do." I say cause really. What happens if Skinner hears Mulder call me "baby" or something.

"Don't worry cupcake. I'll take care of it." He really likes this game don't he. I do too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.Karin Perry's Office

12:33 pm

"Hi, I'm Dana Scully. I here to see Dr.Perry." I tell the lady at the front desk. I think she's new. I have never seen her before.

"Do you have a appointment?"

"Yes for 12:30." I say. She types my name in the computer.

"You can go see her now. Do you know where her office is?"

"Yes, thank you very much." I walk down the hall to Karin's office and knock on the door. Two seconds later she opens it.

"Hi Dana, come in." She says. She always sounds cheerful. I don't know how she does it.

"Hi Karin." I walk and sit in the black chair that I always do.

"So how have you been this week?"

"Alright."

"What do you what to talk about today?" She asks me.

"I um, I've been having these dreams lately. For about a month."

"What were they about."

"Mulder and Me together."

"What do you mean _Together_."

"Well at first the dreams were me and him flirting and kissing but it's been getting more... I don't know how to example it. Last night I dreamed that I was married to him and I was pregnant. I can't even get pregnant."

"Dana, do you know why people have dreams." She asks me.

"Because of brain activity." I say.

"No Dana. Let me give you an example, do you dream of seeing your father or sister."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything." I say. Why is Karin bring up my father and sister for?

"You dream that because in reality, you want that, am I right?"

"Yes, but-" She cuts me off.

"The same goes for the reason you dream about Mulder, because in reality you want that. You want to be with him."

I'm silent. What can I say. I never really thought about it that way. When I see myself with a man it's always Mulder. Is it that obvious. Mom always said that something was there but I never believed it.

"Dana, Are you in love with Mulder." Am I in love with Mulder. Yes. Every time I see him or think of him I get butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes, but his my best friend and partner. You don't fall in love with your best friend."

"Your wrong, about 90 percent of good couples are friends first. You known Mulder what, about 6 years-"

"Seven and a half years."

"You need to tell him."

"No, I can't!... What happens if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"What if he does?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully's house

9:32pm

I been thinking about what Karin said since I left her office. I should tell him. I just want to make sure he feels the same way. There must be someway to tell if he loves me or not. What if he doesn't. Am I going to be his best friend forever and not tell him. I can't live like that.

_phone rings_

"Hello" I say.

"Hey, it's me. Are you alright. When you came back from lunch you acted funny." Oh Great! He noticed.

"Ya, I'm fine." I say. He most likely doesn't believe.

"Are you sure Scully."

"Mulder can I ask you something?"

"Sure Scully, you can ask me anything."

"What do you think dreams are? Like what do you like they mean?"

"You might not agree but to me dreams are things that you want to come true. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious of what you think?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away"

"What are you wearing?" I have to laugh at that. I guess I'll play along.

"Who says I'm wearing anything." I'm going to pay later for saying that. I know.

"Wow, Catholic girls are bad." I hear him laugh. I love his laugh.

"Goodnight Mulder"

"Goodnight Sugarplum"

I hang up the phone and go to bed. Any second now I will be with Mulder. I will be happy in my dream that I wish was reality. Maybe it could be a reality. All I have to do is say 3 words and it can change everything. He might not believe me like once I did not believe him. But I will find out. I will.

**I know. They are SO out of character but I thought it would be fun to write. And it was. Please review and tell me what you think. If you like it I'll write more.**

**Happy New Year 2005**


	2. It's only a dream if you want it to be

1**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are the BEST! I been thinking how to write the next chapter. It wasn't easy but I hope you like it. It took a lot of brain storming. Please tell me what you think.**

"So when are to two going to take the next step".

"Mom! We only been together 4 months."

"You don't count the other 7 years that you two-"

"We were just friends those 7 years. We were just partners." I said. Mom's been this way since I told her that Mulder and me were going out. She's been asking every time I see her when we are getting married. She doesn't know that we haven't said those three words yet. I mean we have said them but not since we been going out. We've said them to each other when one of us is hurt. But not the "I'm IN love with you" kind of love you. I'm not rushing anything. I know he loves me and I hope he knows I love him but it's hard for me to tell him that. I had to hold back my feelings for 7 years. I'm still afraid that he doesn't love me the same way I love him.

"Where is he now". She says.

"He said he had to go somewhere but I'm going to meet him at Stars park tonight."

"Sounds romantic maybe-"

"Maybe nothing".

"What are you so afraid Dana! That he might love you..."

"I'm afraid that this might be a dream or something and I might wake up."

"It's only a dream if you want it to be. Only you can make it happen."

Stars Park

Georgetown Washington

8:58pm

I drive to Stars park which really is only 4 blocks away from my house. When I got home from mom's today I came home to a box with a dress in it and a note that said...

Scully,

I saw this dress and it made me think of you. Beautiful, Sexy, and perfect just like you. Where it tonight to the park. Can't wait to see you.

-M

The dress is beautiful. It's cream colored on the bottom layer and on top of it is a thin black almost see-through fabric with flowers on it. It's so unique. I never seen anything like it.

I park the car on the street. It's dark out but I can see light coming from the park. I walk to the entrance of the park to see Mulder standing there. His smiling and seems nervous. He has a red rose in one hand and a piece of black fabric in the other. I smile to him and he gives me a simple kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful". He says.

"Thank you."

"Ready."

"Mulder what do you have planned." I say. I hate surprises but I always seem to love Mulder's.

"Do you trust me, Scully".

"Yes." I say. I notice behind him are candles. All the way down the path as far as I can see.

"Than that's all that matters." Then he spins me around and ties the black cloth around my eyes so I can't see.

He grabs my hand and are finger entwine. We starting walking slowly, trusting his eyes to lead the way. I smile nervously but I'm excited. Wondering what Mulder has planned. It feels like we been walking for 5 minutes when we came to a stop. I feel Mulder gaze on me but he doesn't remove the blindfold.

"Ready"

"For you... always" He removes the blindfold. We are right next to the water and on the pavement written in candles says_ I love you_. I feel like I'm about to cry and scream at the same time. He does LOVE ME.

"I know your scared and I'm am too. I love you Scully. I'm in love with you. For so long. I can't imagine living without. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Scully, would you marry me. I know it's soon but-" I look up at him.

"I love you too" I hug him. Tears dripping down my face. I pull away slightly to look up at him.

"Yes Mulder, I will marry you-

_buzz_

_buzz_

_buzz_

I open my eyes to find my self in my bed. Another dream. A perfect dream that would be even more perfect in reality. I shut off the alarm. I must forgot to shut it off last night because I have no work today. I go back to sleep. Just like every Saturday.


	3. When Dreams become Reality

Saturday afternoon

3:23 pm

No work. No X-files. No Mulder. You think I would like a day off of work. To rest. Have time to myself. But no. I'm think about my partner. My PARTNER. I shouldn't be thinking of him this way. His my partner and my best friend not my boyfriend. He hasn't even called me today. My home phone hasn't rang. My cell phone hasn't rang. He doesn't even care about me. He's probably on a date with a tall, brunette with big boobs. OH MY GOD! I sound like some jealous ex-girlfriend. He doesn't even know I'm interested in him. I have no right to say he can't go out with someone.

I walk over and pick up my cell from on the coffee table. I think I'll call Mom and see what she's up to. Wait. It says I have 1 message. I don't remember the phone ringing. I press OK and the message says...

"_You have one message... Hi, it's Mulder. I hope your enjoying your day off. I need to talk to you. I don't know who else I can talk to. Um... Give me a call when you can." _Wow. He sound worried. I wonder what's wrong. I hope his okay. Maybe I should call him.

I pick up the phone and dial his number. He better not have gotten it trouble.

"_Hi this is Fox Mulder. I can't take your phone call right now please leave a message after the beep."_

_beep_

"Hi Mulder, it's me. I just got your message. You sounded worried. Is everything okay. Give me a call."

7:53pm

Mulder still hasn't called. Now I'm really worried. I couldn't stay in the apartment any longer. I had to go out and clear my head. So I went to Stars Park. Yes, the same one from that dream. I don't know why I picked to go there. My head just kept on saying "go to Stars park. Just go". So here I am. I get out of the car and walk through the entrance of the park

The sun is going down and the sky is a beautiful orange and blue color. The park is pretty quiet tonight. I see a couple holding hands and a women walking her dog. And a man leaning on the reeling overlooking the water. I sit on the blench about 10 feet away from the man. Funny, I look around and realize it's the same spot that Mulder took me to in my dream. I sit there looking down at my hands. Just clearing my head. Something I normally don't have time to do.

"Scully." I hear my name called. I look up to see Mulder leaning back on the reel.

"Mulder." I can't believe his here. For a second I thought I was going nuts.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" He doesn't answer me. He just walks to the blench and sits down next to me. We sit that way for about 2 minutes and he breaks the silence.

"There was candles... lots of them." He says. I don't say anything. I didn't tell him about my dream. I haven't even called him today.

"I'm sorry... you don't even know what I'm talking about." He says but doesn't look at me.

"That dress was beautiful." He looks at me like I'm crazy. Maybe we both are.

"What did you say?" He says it almost in a whisper.

"You know what I said."

"I was dreaming of you." He says.

"I was dreaming of you." I repeat because I can't form any other words. This unbelievable. He had the same dream. Maybe all the dreams I had, he had too.

"Mulder I-"

"Scully, I love you."

"Mulder I-"

"Don't rejected me so fast... just think about it." Before I can say anything he stands up and walks away.

"Mulder." I stand up and he turns to me.

"I love you too."

We are both smiling and he gives me a hug. He pulls away and kisses me. The kiss I dreamed of and more. Sweet and full of love. When we pulls away he wipes away a tear from my face and I realize I'm crying.

"Am I dreaming?"He asks.

"Not anymore."

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry if there is mistakes in here but with school and all my test, I don't have much time for editing. There might be another chapter in the future. Please review. The more reviews the happier I am. **


	4. Dreaming with You

**I just had to write this chapter. Don't you want to know what happens to Mulder and Scully. I don't own the song "Dreaming of you" by Selena. May her soul rest in peace. I just love the song and I thought it fit perfectly with my story. Enjoy :)**

The wedding was so beautiful. It was outside in the autumn leaves. The wedding wasn't that big, only about 30 people. I was happy it was a small wedding. It's not like we have a lot of friends and Mulder doesn't have much family. Skinner was the best man and Bill walked me down the aisle but not before he gave me a big speech of how I'm ruining my life. How can he not see I love Mulder. We been dating for two years. It's not like we rusted into anything.

After the ceremony we went to the reception. They welcomed us as Mr. And Mrs.Mulder. I'm Dana Katherine Scully Mulder now. It's too damn long, but who gives a shit. Not me. Mulder made a joke last week and said "Scully, after the wedding when we get back to work, do I call you Mrs.Spooky or Mulder#2 or you going to be Scully-Mulder." I told him he could just call me Scully because it would be confusing people at work.

Mulder and me picked the best song for our first dance as husband and wife . The song always makes me cry but the song was prefect for us. It was like the song was made for us. Mom didn't understand how special until I told her about the dreams and how Mulder had them too. She said it was crazy that it took a dream to realize that I loved Mulder.

They started the song and we started dancing and everyone watched us.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are_

_thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_dreaming about you and me_

I look up at Mulder and he puts a kiss on my forehead and I rest my head on his chest. I feel tears coming on so I close my eyes, still swaying in Mulder's arms.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know_

_I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far all I have are_

_dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say_

_how much I love you_

_Yes I do_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be_

_holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the _

_world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazon _

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar_

_en ti_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Como te necesito_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Mi amor, comc te extrano_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe_

_That you came to me_

_and said I love you_

_I love you too_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_Cause there's nowhere in _

_the world I rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_dreaming with you _

_endlessly_

"I love you Scully... for the rest of my life." He whispers in to my ear and I look up into his eyes and I lean up and kiss him. So much love, passion, respect, care, was in the kiss. And I hear everyone clap.

2:00am

I wake up and I'm in Mulder's arms. I love waking up and seeing Mulder's face. So peaceful and beautiful. I sometimes steer at him for hours just looking at his face.

"Why are you steering at me?" He smiles. Eyes still close

"How did you know I'm steering at you?" I ask.

"I just know. After 9 years of being around you I even now what your thinking."

"Okay Mr.Mulder what am I thinking." I say. His quiet for a minute then his eyes pop open and has a devilish grin.

"Mulder, that's your thinking not mine!" I laugh. I know what his thinking. That smirk says it all. Then his smirk turns into a playful pout.

"Do you want to be late for your own Honeymoon." I say. We have to leave the house at 10:00 tomorrow morning and go to the airport.

"Okay I will go to sleep." He closes his eyes and I do too. He still holding me and I feel so safe.

"I love you". I hear him whisper as I'm about to fall a sleep.

"I love you too." I whisper then fall asleep.

And for the rest of my life I won't have to dream of Mulder. I'm not sleeping by myself. I'm not dreaming by myself but am dreaming with Mulder, in his arms. Forever. Not even death could do us part.

**I hope you liked it. This was the finale chapter, I promise this time. I just had to write the song into the story. Don't be afraid to send a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
